Kiss Me Slowly
by mosherocks4
Summary: "You...Kissed me."   "You kissed Back."  "I'll always Kiss back."


**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here I am with my first KathyXKevin/Takeru fanfic. I think these two are cute, but it might be because in TOT I married Kathy :P haha, I also Support KathyXKasey, because Kevin & Kasey are kinda like the same people, but different. Wathever, you know what I mean! :P & just so no one jumps to conclusions, I also Support KathyXOwen! :D Just figured I'd get that out there.**

**This story was inspired by the song 'Kiss me slowly' by Parachute. I highly recemend listening to it, because it's really cute. Well, I hope you enjoy my Story! :)**

* * *

><p>I sighed deeply as the smell of alcohol rolled off my tongue and wafted into my nose. It was sickingly sweet but bitter. Chills ran up and down my spine as I gulped down the rest of the amber liquid in my glass. Setting the empty glass aside I began rubbing at my temples. Not because of any sort of headache, more because I knew drinking this much was stupid and I was surely going to regret it in the morning.<p>

"Hayden, another glass please." I managed to slur out the words. The large man behind the counter reached for my empty glass and began filling it for the fifth time that night. He placed the newly filled glass in front of me and turned back to cleaning other glasses.

I stared at the glass for a while. Sweat ran down the side of the clear cup as the liquid inside began de-foaming. Sighing again, I reached for the glass; however, another hand was quicker than my own and managed to snatch the drink up and away from my reach. I sat on my stool, slightly shocked. I turned my head in the direction that the glass disappeared to.

Kathy stood, holding my filled glass wearing a frown on her lips. Her green eyes were disapproving and she gave me a shake of the head to add to her disapproval.

"That's mine..." I mumbled. The blond gave me a quick glare.

"Not anymore it isn't. You've had way too much to drink tonight." She answered, taking the glass behind the counter and dumping the contents into the sink. I watched with a blank expression as she spoke to her father about not allowing me to have anything else to drink. The large man nodded to his daughter.

"You can't do that..." I spoke each word carefully, hoping none of the words mashed together. Kathy turned her attention back to me and sent me another glare.

"I can, and I did." Her tone was proud and finishing. I rolled my eyes as she walked away from the counter. Once she was out of vision I waved Hayden back over.

"Hey, Hayden. Could you get me that glass back?" I whispered, feeling the alcohol in my system tingle my insides. A sudden giddiness swam through my veins.

"Nope. Kathy said you've already had too much. No more." The man stated. He then left the counter and me alone. A pout found its way onto my lips. A childish gesture, but I really wanted that glass of bitter-sweet liquid!

"Ready?" A voice spoke up from behind me. I turned in my seat slowly to see Kathy, her long golden hair thrown back into a pony tail, standing there with her jacket thrown over her outfit. Her earlier frown was replaced with a simple smile. My mouth hung open for countless minutes until the female's hand grabbed my upper arm. She easily pulled me off my stool and I stumbled at the sudden change.

"W-where...W-what are you doing?" I fumbled over my words.

"I'm taking you home." The blond said, dragging me out of the bar and into the cool night air of a spring evening. I blinked a few times to adjust my vision to the darkness. Wind ran through my brown locks and caused me to shiver slightly. Kathy; however, looked unaffected.

"Caramel River district, right? Hilltop?" Kathy asked me as we stood outside of the sundae inn. I blinked at her. Why did it matter where I lived?

"Yeah...why?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She rolled her emerald orbs.

"I told you I was taking you home. Remember?"

Kathy began walking on the dirt path leading into the Caramel River District, me following slowly and clumsily behind. I tripped many times. Only once I wasn't able to catch myself and I fell on my butt on a small field of grass near my house.

"Kevin..." Kathy kneeled down next to me as I sat on the grass, my vision blurring around the corners. The young bartender reached out her hand for me to take. I stared at it for a while until I realized my vision came and went every few seconds.

"Come on, we have to get you up and home. Only a little hill to climb." Kathy's voice was soft in my ears, but it sounded almost distant. Far away. Muffled.

I began to reach for Kathy's small hand when nausea rolled over in my stomach. I quickly retracted my hand and turned on my hands and knees. Kathy gave a noise of surprise and the next thing I knew, various colors mixed into the grass below me. Foaming liquid mixed with the dirt and created a foul smelling mud. The beautiful green grass was tainted with chucky bits of unidentifiable food that I had consumed throughout the day.

"Kevin!" Kathy shrieked, kneeling next to me again and placing a hand on my back. Her small hand rubbed my back carefully. I wasn't sure what it was, her rubbing my back or the fact of just throwing up, but chills ran through my body and I began to shake. My eyes felt heavy and my chest felt tight.

"Kevin, are you okay?" The blonds' voice felt sugary in my ears. Her words pounded through my skull as if someone were hitting me with an iron hammer. I coughed to clear my raw throat. Dizziness began taking me over but a warm hand on my shoulder and cheek pulled me back to reality.

"Kevin? Can you hear me?" Kathy's eyes were huge with worry when I looked at her.

"T-t-take me h-home please..." I mumbled, leaning on the much smaller blond for support.

With Kathy's help I managed to get on my feet again, still shaking, but standing. Kathy, with one arm around my waist and the other holding my arm over her shoulders, walked me slowly up the small hill to my house. Sweat coated her forehead from carrying me. She was indeed much smaller than me and I was surprised she was able to hold me for as long as she did. I figured it was probably something she had to do often, carry anyone home who wasn't able to make it themselves.

"Here we are." Kathy's voice was gentle, but relief flashed through her words.

When we arrived at my front door, I let go of the blond and collapsed against the wall. The dizziness came back and my vision blurred again.

"Damnit..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and massaging my aching head. My throat burned from throwing up and I didn't want to stress it out more by vomiting again. Besides, you can only throw up so many times in front of a girl.

"Do you have your keys on you?" Kathy's voice spoke up in the silence of the night. I rubbed my eyes again and nodded.

"Here..." I mumbled, pulling my house key out of my back pocket. The small silver key was attached to a keychain of a picture of me with my animals. They were like family to me, so it only seemed fit to have them with me all the time.

Kathy took the key and examined the plastic-cased photo briefly. She smiled and returned to unlocking the door. When the lock clicked to say it was open, my head swam and I felt bile rise in my throat. Kathy pushed the wooden open, a smile on her face. She turned her attention down to me and her smile faded quickly.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern. Her voice made me want to smile, despite the fact I felt as sick as someone with the flu.

After the nausea passed, Kathy helped me up for probably the millionth time that night. She led me through my house to my bedroom, which was on the second floor.

"Kathy...Thanks..." I mumbled as we reached the top floor of my house. The blond next to me chuckled lightly.

"Not a problem. I'm always here to help a friend." Her smile lit up the dark room. A warm sensation filled my belly and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the alcohol in my system. I felt my cheeks flush, but again, I couldn't tell what was causing my new behavior.

"I think I can stand on my own now..." I huffed. My whole body felt suddenly warm and being close to Kathy wasn't helping any. With a nod, Kathy removed her arms from my waist and shoulder and took a step back. I wobbled but managed to keep my feet under me.

"Good. Now you should get some rest. It'll help." Kathy flashed a warm smile at me. She started turning away back to the stairs when I felt my chest get tight again. This time it wasn't because of wheezing out my stomach contents.

"Kathy, Wait." I called to the blond who was at the top step. She turned to face me. Her green eyes were pale because of the moonlight that poured through the window. Her golden hair looked silver in the moonlight too. Her cheeks were a bright pink which made her look abstracted.

"Yeah?" She questioned my sudden outburst. I blinked, not quite sure what exactly I was going to say.

"I...Um..." I ran through the many words in my head, trying to find what to say. Kathy began laughing at my discomfort.

"Kevin, I told you it was not a problem. You already thanked me, no need to say it a billion times." She grinned, chuckling as she stepped a little closer to me. I felt stupid. I didn't want to thank her again, I wanted to tell her something full of much more meaning, but I don't think she could even think about taking me seriously in my current state. Drunk.

I wasn't drunk. Five drinks was more than just a beer, but it wasn't an intoxicating amount. I could understand everything going on around me, and I would remember it the next day.

I shook off my thoughts about my current state and decided to agree with her about me once again thanking her. I looked down at her and gave my best smile.

It wasn't until Kathy was a foot in front of me did I realize that she had left the stairs behind. She had slowly made her way back to standing next to me while I thought about what I wanted to say to her.

"You're thinking...Aren't you?" Kathy grinned, laughing lightly. I blinked and shook my head 'no'.

"Right..." The sarcasm was as clear as day. Kathy's face was only inches away from my own and I could smell her lavender perfume and the scent of vanilla drift off her. Her beautiful jade eyes were once again their dark luscious colour, safely guarded by her thick coal lashes. Her lips were perfectly plump and shaded with a rosy lip gloss.

"Kathy..." I said her name quietly. I wasn't sure what was happening. Was she going to kiss me? Or was this just a hallucination? Was I really that drunk and started to hallucinate? No. A dream maybe? I didn't remember falling asleep though. It wasn't possible to be real. Kathy, she didn't like me more than a friend. Or was I always wrong about her?

Our breaths tangled together as she took another step closer to me. The toe of her cowboy boots touched the toe of my own work boots. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Something sparkled in her green eyes and it made my stomach flutter. Kathy slowly stood on her tip toes, grabbing my shoulders to help her stand that way without wobbling. I stood still as she leaned closer to my face, closing her eyes as she did.

It felt like hours had passed before I felt the soft touch of Kathy's glossy lips on my own. They tasted sweet, like sugar and they were soft like a cotton bed sheet. The kiss was warm and no amount of lust or fierceness dared to show itself. I dipped my head lower, deepening the kiss. Kathy's lips turn up into what I could only guess was a smile when I kissed her back with just as much warmth.

Kathy was the first to pull away and when she did I noticed a light red dust covered her cheeks. I knew I had one like her, but I didn't care.

"You...Kissed me." I spoke quietly, watching as Kathy smiled brightly.

"You kissed back." She gave a sheepish laugh as her smile grew bigger and her eyes began turning glossy. I smiled down at her.

"I'll always kiss back." I leaned down and brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her eyes.

Kathy stepped towards me again, this time close enough for our whole bodies to touch. She leaned her head and hands on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body and rested my head on hers.

"I didn't think...you'd kiss back..." She said into my T-shirt. I chuckled softly.

"I didn't think you'd ever kiss me..."

"Since the day I met you i've wanted to." She pulled back and looked up at me. A small smile was placed on her lips. I bent down and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"I think I may love you Kathy..." The blond laughed sheepishly again and nodded.

"And I think I may love you Kevin." I chuckled and held her closer to me.

* * *

><p><em> "When the Time comes, Baby Don't run<em>

_just kiss me Slowly"_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. My first KathyXKevin fic! :D More will surely come. <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed it, sorry if it's too sappy or anything. :) If you'd like to let me know how you felt about the story, leave a review. They're Greatly appreaciated! I love hearing what everyone thinks of my stories. Flames are also welcome! :)**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
